Monster Rat
Were you looking for regular version of RAT? Or perhaps for Monster Cat? Main= Monster Rat (formerly known as "Nightmare Rat") is a monstrous counterpart of the regular RAT that will appear in the upcoming Five Nights at Candy's 3. Appearance Monster Rat is a living creature with his appearance greatly resembling that of a humanoid being. Unlike his original counterpart, he looks perfectly undamaged and has smooth, dark-brown skin. A line of stitches can be seen on his forehead and two going down from the waist. Parts of his body and his limbs also sport metal pieces resembling iron nails. He sport few stereotypical rat-like features including both fixed round ears, long whiskers, and a long pink tail filled with metal pieces. His hand possess long pointy claws. Each feet sport three large, sharp scythes for toes. His wide smile seems to sport with razor-sharp fangs and two-front teeth. His staring eyes look glossy black with piercing red iris and visible pupils. His nose also sport nostrils, unlike his original counterpart. There are no sign of visible endoskeleton parts, but there are metallic parts can be seen from his knees, elbows, shoulders, and a neck. Behavior Monster Rat starts outside the Bedroom. If the player hears thumping, and sometimes knocking, it means he is either hiding at the door, in the wardrobe, or in the closet. The player must shine their flashlight at these locations to force him back. If the player does not force him back in time, he will enter the room. He will stand in one of 3 locations in the room, and purple-blood like effect will appear around player's view. The player must shine their flashlight at his eyes. This is easier said than its done, as Monster Rat will try to dodge his head around to avoid the flashlight beam. After about 15 seconds of this, the flashlight will flicker, and Monster Rat will go underneath the bed. When Monster Rat is under the bed, the player must look underneath the bed to figure out which side of the bed he is hiding under. If he is on the left, for example, the player must quickly stop looking under the bed and look to the right side of the bedroom. When they hear the sound cue, they must shine the flashlight in the eyes of Monster Rat. Doing this will play an animation of Monster Rat leaving the room, and the cycle repeats. Monster Rat will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over, in any of these situations: *The player fails to shine the flashlight in his eyes enough. *The player fails to force him to peek out from underneath the bed. *The player looks under the bed for too long while Monster Rat is hiding under it. *The player fails to shine the flashlight at Monster Rat's eyes when he pokes out from under the bed. Trivia *The name "Nightmare Rat" was at first confirmed by Emil Macko in this post on Gamejolt page. **Emil Macko said that he called the animatronic this way, because "nightmare" describes it pretty well, though it does not look like "typical nightmare animatronic" from FNaF4. ***However, on Reddit, Emil have said he changed to names of Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat to Monster Rat and Monster Cat for two reasons: One - they are not meant to be animatronics. Two - they're meant to be living creatures. ****Starting from 2016-11-25, Nightmare Rat's name has officially be changed into "Monster Rat". *Monster Rat is seen in his first, unwithered/non-monstrous version on a picture with a boy, in the trailer of Five Nights at Candy's 3. *Monster Rat can be considered an opposite to his animatronic counterpart, since in the previous installments, Rat was always the last to become active. *Just like the Five Nights at Candy's teaser image of Rat, one can see what appears to be The Reverse Puppet above Monster Rat at the end of the Demo. **This may suggest that RAT/Monster Rat and Reverse Puppet are somehow connected with each other. *Much like Candy in Five Nights at Candy's, Monster Rat has 3 jumpscares. **This can be a reference on how Monster Rat is main antagonist of the game, same as the Candy in first one. **He also have 3 different jumpscare sounds, that correspond to different jumpscares. *Scott Cawthon, the creator of the FNaF series, found Monster Rat to be scary as well as praising for his design. |-|Audio= |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's 3 Demo Entering and Exiting the Bedroom NRAT at door.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of bedroom door. NRAT going to door.gif|Monster Rat running to the bedroom door. NRAT in closet 1.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of bedroom's wardrobe. NRAT in closet 2.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of bedroom's closet. NRAT going to closet.gif|Monster Rat running to the bedroom's closet. Hiding and Peeking from under the Bed 300.png|Monster Rat under the bed (left). 301.png|Monster Rat under the bed (right). NRAT thing 1.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of left side of the bed (twitching). NRAT thing 2.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of right side of the bed (twitching). Using the Flashlight NRAT dodging 1.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching), if he entered the room from the bedroom door. NRAT dodging 2.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching), if he entered the room from the bedroom's wardrobe. NRAT dodging 3.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching), if he entered the room from the bedroom's closet. Jumpscares Nightmarerat_jumpscare.gif|Monster Rat's jumpscare when looking at the bedroom. NRAT jumpscare (2).gif|Monster Rat's jumpscare when failing to flash on him with light. NRAT jumpscare (3).gif|Monster Rat's jumpscare when looking under the bed, while he is under it. Other NRAT at recorder.gif|Monster Rat messing with the Tape Recorder. Miscellaneous Teasers Five Nights at Candy's 3 teaser 1.jpeg|Monster Rat in the third game's first teaser. FNaC 3 teaser 1 brightness.jpeg|A brightened version of the first FNAC 3 teaser with text "i will find you". FNAC 3 teaser 3.png|Monster Rat in the third teaser, standing in the bedroom's doorway. FNAC 3 teaser 3 brightened.png|A brightened version of the third teaser. It shows the year "1962" and Monster Rat standing in the doorway. IMG_0552.JPG|Teaser from under the bed Other 2.png|Monster Rat in the screen after completing the demo. FNAC 3 demo ending brightened.png|A brightened version of the demo ending from FNAC 3. It not only reveals Monster Rat's head, but also a headless Reverse Puppet standing in the background behind Monster Rat. While Monster Rat's eyes can be seen in the original, Reverse Puppet is obscured by the darkness of the image. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Candy's 3 Category:Monsters